User talk:ElishuaJansen
Re: My biggest favorite is Harry Potter, with BIONICLE at a close second. --TheGrandEditor 00:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Lieutenants I noticed your userpage, and just so you know, it is spelled "Lieutenants". Thanks Agent Swipe! -Makuta Tarkairadan Admins Go here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Administrators and you'll find some of what you're looking for. --TheGrandEditor 16:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Message Please sign your message whith your signature by doing this->~<-three times. Four times CGCJ!!! Four Re:Signature There is a signature button in the tool panel or add four of these: ~ ~ ~ ~ Using those will create a signature. Also, you shouldn't add the categories you added to all those Pirates of the Caribbean pages. Each page has a specific number of categories to be added and the ones you added recently were not needed for the pages. --TheGrandEditor 21:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Stuff to know Since I already saw that you figured out how to add categories, I don't really need to tell you about that (except that most pages here already have the necessary categories and don't need all the extra ones you put on some earlier). My infobox is a template. In this case you put the word User inside these brackets: Each new bit of information you want to add needs to be within the brackets with a line | in front of it. Like so: User |Title= |Image= |Age= |Appearances= |Years= Then you bracket it all up. --TheGrandEditor 21:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Categories 23:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC)}} * No worries, just be sure to read the guidelines and you should be ok :) 23:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) New categories. Well if you want to make a new category page, all you have to do is to hit the create a new page button, and in the title field, put Category: and whatever the category is that you are making. We have rules for making categories though, so be careful what category you make. --TheGrandEditor 23:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Polls Which is the better head gear? Part 93230pb01 (Elf Hair) Part 90392pb01 (Spartan Helmet) Go to your edit section and look how to do this. The first line inside the template will be recognized as the question as long as the question mark is there, and every other line will be an answer. --TheGrandEditor 00:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Crossing out words Here's an example? This: < s > what you want to cut out < / s > In case you were wonder, that was me editing the talk page, I just forgot to sign in. Again. New request I don't know. I imagine that you would have to create your own template. However, I think that that is User:SKP4472's specialty. RE:Barnstars No. Anyone can give them out. As a matter of fact, I think you deserve one now. :No problem. Category: Aliens! If that was the category you were asking about a while ago, we don't need that, and you need to go back and take it off all of the pages you put it on. Sorry. It's just unneeded. Once you're done, I'll delete it. Images Hi. To put images in ther corner of the screen, use; __NOEDITSECTION__ IMAGE SIZEpx 18:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) A link Here's something you might need to do often while your here. Forums http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Request_for_Bureaucrat/TheGrandEditor. We've had to do a lot of these the past few months, but hopefully forums won't be as frequent for a while. :You just vote. Most forums have two sides to them. When you edit them, you will put a number sign and your signature under the section you agree on. ::At the top of every page, there is a selection titled "Community." A scroll list will appear when you put your cursor over it. At the bottom of the list is the "Forums" section. RE:Categories No, we don't need them. Class 3 You don't need to add the Category:Class 1 Articles to Category:Class 5 Articles and Category:Unrated Articles manually to articles, they get automaticly added with the Template:Rating. You can't see them on articles, because they are so-called "hidden categories", so they are invisible on the article itself. :) 13:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bionicle Sets Oh! So you have got more than listed on your Userpage? Then you probably know the problem of not knowing where to put all those figures, right? :P 13:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :My figures are nearly all built up, that takes away a lot of space... :S 13:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hi, I'm really sorry about the late reply, but from what I have seen on your userpage the userboxes you have made are fine apart from the layout of the image. You are currently using: or: When you should use: If you have any further questions, please, feel free to ask, I'm always willing to help. :) Also, I'm really impressed with your work so far here at Brickipedia. Keep it up! :) Kind regards. 19:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry I meant that you should use: I hope you don't mind, but I have fixed your userboxes on your userpage for you. :) Kind regards. 19:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL I recognize your signature's poem. However it is pretty long and I think it violates Brickipedia's sig policy. 22:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I would suggest just putting a sentence on there after your main sig instead of a long poem. Sorry, I had to do the same thing. 23:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey, can you please change your signature, it currently violates Brickipedia's Signature policy. Thanks. 23:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Delete Deleted. By the way, if a user permanently removes the delete message, you don't need to add it all over again, just notify an admin straight away, as you did. :) 13:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, he's free to say what every he likes about Brickipedia (if it's suitable for all audiences, of course), but not by creating a mainspace page and talking there, you're right. You know how the deleted page was called? 14:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Never mind, found it. 14:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Rating Articles You have to be a part of the rating committee to do that. :There is a QCG request link there. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Quality_Check_Group/Requests http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Content_Improvement You just: *Get the Barnstar code (The following should have the common }}} has awarded you a barnstar! Barnstars are awards given by users to other users for all their hard work. Great job! You can copy the code for this barnstar and add it to your userpage. }| } also added the following comment: }|}} | *Change BGRND CLR, BRDR CLR, and anything else you want to change (Width (Which auto changes wit text & pictures), picture, TXT, etc. 21:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Eh.. The code came out badly, edit this one (Copy code, and then change SURE IT'S ON A USER PAGE LIKE: 1999bug/Barnstar!) }}| } also added the following comment: }|}} |} *Some of the lines like the one above, I completely removed. 21:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I made that mistake, when I first joined wikia. Anyway, the little piece at the bottom can be corrected by removing the word THUMB from the file (And or any words/comments under the photo) and replacing it by a number of px (Pixels)-(Example: 200px) So with that guidance you can make the one on the right into the bottom one (Which is slightly larger.) 23:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Btw, make sure you make it on a page called: User:Makuta Tarkairadan/Black Star That way you can make it an easy template, by typing the page name with 23:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Check out this! 00:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- 01:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Look at that! It works! :D 01:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Now all you do is put up a template! 01:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature 17:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC)}} Lol. Couldn't tell; seeing you make your sig in your preferences.:) 18:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Your welcome. :) 19:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Stop If you cannot interact with other people in a positive manner, then don't. Simple as that. Thanks, 00:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol. You do know I made the picture you used for the demon smiley. :P Nice job! 19:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I notice that on your userboxes you have custom made them. I know how to but it won't let me get a small version of the picture for the userbox. I tried using pixels but it wouldn't let me with out messing up the picture. If anything I just want to know how to get the picture smaller. Thanks. :Thanks. I finally got it to work. By the way do you have Patroller Rights? If not I would love to nominate you if you want them that is. Please let me know on my talkpage. Thanks. Keep Going Forward... 23:44, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Dark or Light Brown hair? 01:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) This what you want? :) 01:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You sure you don't want White or Black skin on your figure. :) 01:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) P.R. I'll nominate you sometime tomorrorw. Your a Christian to? Cool! Its nice to see Christians on this wiki. P.S. can I be a part of Brickipedia: The Video Game. -User:Kingpinn2 Hey, want to be friends? Oh, I didn't know that.:) I guess I'll add you to mine.. Signature Hey, you signature currently violates Brickipedia's Signature policy. Apparently your current signature is over 50 characters long. Please change it to where it doesnt. Thanks. 19:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry but when I tried to nominate you it said that I could not nominate you for patroller rights. :'( Keep Going Forward... 20:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry but when I tried to nominate you it said that I could not nominate you for patroller rights. :'( Keep Going Forward... 20:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *It's because he can only be nominated again after two months of the last request closure. 20:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) How did you make your fig(profile pic) because if you used DD how did you get the skater hair? I shall make them tomorrow. :) Kind regards. 20:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Put it where? -- - In Range. Take a Shot. 23:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You should post more pictures of custom Hero Factory and Bionicle. :) 01:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ps. I'm glad we got the whole "Vandal12 and Flex217" thing resolved on LBV Wiki. :) http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Wrath_of_the_Infinity! :) 19:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I hope to see you more on CBW! It's real fun to edit custom wikis, that's why I made Brickipediagame.wikia.com, and Powerminerspm.wikia.com. Well anyway, C'ya! ;) 00:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, see this! 14:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, MT, whatcha' doing? Are you on today? :) 19:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) xD Like my sig? :) 20:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hit refresh. :P It changes. 20:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Bug is prodigious. 20:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you add Ultimatrum!? :P He is my self MOC. *Evil Smile* 17:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: Reply or I'll sear the flesh from your bones! '''Joke.' Anyway, are you on right now? I wanted to say: SEE ULTIMATRUM's page on CBW! :P 18:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. It's pretty well written. Except, see my comment on your blog (Bpedia blog, not CBW...) 19:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Attention Brikipedians! Join the MBA! (NOTE: This army is not against CM4S's army). -You Know Who it is. A little overkill on your page. Would you mind killing the huge letters? 01:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Please kill the big letters on your page. I can't access your talk, or blogs. :\ 02:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it myself. :P 02:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You should really warn me, before leaving private chat. It's like being blocked. :P 03:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) 04:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ban Hello, Your recent disruptive behavior in Chat has caused you to be banned for 3 days. 22:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :*If you take a look at Brickipedia:Chat, you will see that you have violated the rules. 22:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :**Okay, since you were not aware of the rules, the ban will be lifted. 22:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok. :) ::*Why'd you kickban ? 04:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Unban me plz.VentureDude 21:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Archives This goes without saying, but I love you. hahahaha Huge thanks for what you did, it was neccessary D: - 22:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Im MasterKcaj and i love Bionicle and i love the pic on your home page!--(font green) MASTERKCAJ! 05:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: *No, you are not banned from Chat. It may just be a Wikia bug. 19:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :O What!? :O 22:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Try another site's chat. 22:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Odd. :Working fine for me, strange indeed... - 15:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) MT! I thought of something. 18:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Good. Now join me! >:} 19:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I just saw you join it! :O 02:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You left too quick. Wait atleast a minute. 02:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw your post. :3 02:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It happened to me too, but I got it to eventually work. 07:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't work if I refreshed, or retyped the URL. So instead, I closed it and opened it about a minute later. 18:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi! I wanted to let you know that your signature takes up more than 100 characters, which is in violation of our signature policy. Thanks! 03:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: No, the coding uses more than 100 characters. 19:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *It's still above 100. 19:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Great! And surprise: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:1999bug/LDD_Discussion it features great new tips. :) 23:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, If you see a broken/ripped page symbol when you go on chat, click it. IT WORKS! :P 02:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You won't even tell your occupation? :P Mine is; "Many Things". 02:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) --- Did u ban me from chat--- I want to know why u did this? from Alien destroyer Unban Unban me from chat plz. Someone banned me when I wasn't on chat without telling me!!!--R2-D2 00:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) banned for what Mr. Makuta, why did you ban me for? Also why? un ban me. From SoundBlster3189 why did you ban me for? Unban me. Your frined, Wookiee commando Whyd you ban me? can you give me one more chance on chat with un banning pal? So u said you gave in to peer pressure so thats why you banned me huh? Give a user one more chance with un banning. Boy did you some banning (sees other peoples comments). Maybe if you hadn't used the same IP for all sockpuppets, didn't speak in the flawed gramar, AND to edit WC's post on this page, it wouldn't be so obvious --TheLairOfRockwhales 01:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Barn star Yo dude SKP4721 TOLD ME YOU PLAY POKEMON! Hey dude...Im tahu97... well i was wondering if we could trade on pokemon black\white some time my stuff... Name:Henry Freind code: 3310-6921-6960 Hey bro go to cynthias house in the summer shuantal will be there! 20:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I said I think you play Pokemon Black/White, I may be wrong and may of been thinking of a different user. If so, I'm really sorry. Kind regards. 20:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat emoticon Where? Sorry, I don't know how to do that. 00:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :found it You're not an admin though... 00:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, what is it? 00:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::What text? 00:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done. 00:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Block Could you do me a favor and explain why you blocked from chat? You are not in trouble. 22:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) WHY WAS I BANNED-THE CAVEMAN ?? Who did then pleaes tell. -the caveman :I did, as you would have known if you hadn't removed my message. zero survived!!! he's ok!!! 19:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :P -- 23:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) -- 23:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sig 01:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC)}} Kickban I got banned from chat by Mythrun, Unblock me!!! -- 02:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You were kicked, not banned. Hey friend! It has been a while indeed. :/ I've been pretty good, just busy with the new baby and such. How about you good sir? And thank you for the barnstar! :D - 21:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Ninjago MX. How do you change the color of the bricks in digital designer according to your will?--Fangpyre General 21:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much, and are you want to be my friend?--Fangpyre General 22:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) BOTM Have you been Brickipedian of the Month yet? If not, mind if I nominate you? - 18:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Cool! - 18:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi MT, Could you please tell me how to hack chat (AKA how you were putting Pie has been blocked by $2) Thanks! 20:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I tried but it said "You do not have permission to edit this page, because it contains another user's personal settings." 21:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Request_for_Adminship/Darth_henry Please support! Btw:Nice Sora pic! 01:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) You won second place in my ninjago contest! 13:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 1st Place 21:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) REVENGE YOU HAVE BLOCKED ME FOR NO REASON.I WILL GET MY REVENGE.TELL ME WHAT WAS THE LAST THING I DID THAT REALLY TICKED YOU OFF.I DONT THINK I SHOULD BE BLOCKED FOR 4 YEARS.Revenge will be on its way.Sooooooooooon.I dont know how I will get it, but I will.By getting you blocked. --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 23:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) You aren't answering my questions correctly.Plus your jokes do not amuse me at all.--User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 00:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Forgive me for intruding, Iron, but I was browsing the chat log Brickipedia keeps public at Brickipedia:Chat. You aren't banned for 4 years, you're banned for a month. The guy above you is banned for four years. Again, sorry to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but... 00:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) u deserve to be hurt --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 00:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Go to my page and click the link to custom ninjago wiki Make some pages on it make some customs and tell everyone thats on chat right now. Make a profile on my wiki. Pathetic prank as mine is an actual notification in disguise, while yours is just a picture that can be found in NewFiles. >=) 05:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm gonna win your contest. =3 00:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ^Do I get all of the awards if I'm the only participant AND winner? =P 00:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) You should tell the admins Iron is threatening users. -_- 00:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) #They just say that to make you happy inside. >=P #Of course I shall. #Nvm, they already know he's been vandalizing your talk and doing personal attacks. ;D #My Mythology entry is done. #Ultimatrum is still cool. =P #I liek masht potatoz. #I added to my signature. =P 02:49, March 13, 2012 (UTC) New Messages Align *I aligned the New Messages prank image to the left for you.. 01:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Check out my brand new wiki. and whats with the prank? Go on my wiki you'll see it it. award Administrator Rights Dear, Makuta Tarkairadan, you have been silently selected to become an administrator here on Brickipedia due to your lively mainspace edits and your great work as moderator. Please keep up the great work and if you wish to take up the offer or discuss the opportunity, please reply on my talk. Thank you. [[User:1999bug/April Fools|'ajr']] I won't be doing the judging on my contest until further notice, so to hold you off, I will give you your participant award now. Just copy the code to put it on your page. 01:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) 23:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Steam Yeah, I do play TF2 on Steam. Was wondering if anyone else on Bricki did. :P - 19:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sure! My Steam account is 'kingofnynrah'. Feel free to join me in a match whenever :D - 20:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Song I love the song. Skillet ROCKS!!!!!!--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, IronSniper 01:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ninjago wiki could you give secretjinx b'crat right on ninjago wiki as none of the other b'crats are active. thanks.--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, IronSniper 12:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) and how do you change the link colors?--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 00:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Ultimatrum is back in action... on the BIG SCREEN! Ninjago Wiki thing by MSD I have gathered screenshots from the Ninjago Wiki thing. They speak for themselves: Me being innocent while mods tell me to get out, Legodude getting people to troll and spam at me. I will also file a request for un-bureaucracy at the Ninjago Fanon Wiki (where LD can't delete it) and post links at the Ninjago Wiki. Screen Shot 2012-05-19 at 9.27.59 AM.png|me wanting to help while Casey tells me to leave, later to ban me for refusing to leave Screen Shot 2012-05-19 at 9.28.18 AM.png|This happened earlier than the first pic. Screen Shot 2012-05-19 at 2.20.36 PM.png|Legodude getting the people to troll at me. Screen Shot 2012-05-19 at 2.20.40 PM.png|Another screenshot of the trolling. Screen Shot 2012-05-19 at 9.27.37 AM.png|earlier than the first pic. 20:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Knock, knock Surprise! 01:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Place!!1!!one!! You came equal second in my Sci-Fi contest, congrats Yarr, me love your design -- 01:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Awards P.S. I seriously love the lasers on your set. :D I almost gave your awards to Darth Henry. :P Because he uploaded the pics. :P 2 months ago you put my name on your friends list and actually came to my own wiki! Now where is my name? Jmg115 (talk) 11:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter We need to talk, there are problems going on at the Ninjago Wikis. Go to w:c:filedive:Special:Chat for a few minutes, and i'd appreciate it. 19:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) YT Music Player Which wiki are you wanting the templates on? Kind regards, 19:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Remember that thing in the dojo (ninjago) where there was this thing that rotated, with cardboard cut-outs, that Kai trained on. Do you know which episode it was in so I can get a picture? 04:15, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Custom:Pyro JSYK, Ultimatrum wasn't a one-time thing. 02:22, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Mat I know you don't usually deal with Ninjago Wiki affairs, but can you see to it that User:Mat-96 is at least banned from chat? Apparently he's been causing some problems within some other wikis besides this one, which includes yours. I just want to make sure your wiki's users are alright. ;) 03:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) 've you been? MsDtalk 01:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC)